1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel systems and methods for providing personal property security. More specifically the present invention relates to a device for providing automated notice of disturbances to personal property and automated tracking of movement of the personal property.
2. The Relevant Technology
Many personal, corporate or government property items of all types are very vulnerable to theft and vandalism with no effective or economical means of protecting them. Monitored security systems are seldom effective and usually expensive. Such monitored security systems are also not mobile and are slow to respond to trouble. Thieves and vandals of small items are seldom caught, and the personal property is seldom recovered. The police are frustrated and usually ineffective in recovering stolen personal property.
What is needed is a device for securing personal property that is portable, simple, inconspicuous, effective, and economical. Such a device would be highly effective in providing notification of disturbances to personal property and would be sufficiently economical to be purchased by a wide cross-section of consumers. Such a device would inconspicuously protect a wide array of personal property, including without limitation vehicles, power tools, bicycles, trailers, boats, stereos, televisions, and the like. Upon disturbance of personal property, such a device would be effective to provide notification of the disturbance and provide tracking information regarding any movement of the personal property to enable identification and apprehension of the perpetrator(s) and enable quick recovery of the property.